


Closing Time at the Blind Bearcat

by charleybradburies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Leverage, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (in the dialogue), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Arrow Family, Assassins & Hitmen, Bickering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Co-workers, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everybody Lives, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Gen Work, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance, No Sex, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sara Lance is Alive, Speakeasies, Team Arrow, community: multi_genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea the Queen runs a thriving business of bootleg liquor, sleights of hand, and loaded guns.</p><hr/><p>Written for GenFic Minis Round 5: Super Shift (and another doodad applied because I'm having some killer writer's block rn). There were two prompts in my assignment: an Arrow one, in which Thea runs her own lady-ruled speakeasy, and a Flarrowverse/Leverage fusion with as many ladies as I could include.* I combined them both to make whatever exactly this turned out being. </p><p>*Some of the ladies are only mentioned and don't appear, but there's only one male character here, (because I wanted some Thea/Oliver bickering.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time at the Blind Bearcat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheartedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/gifts).



> A: I am total trash for historical slang. There is quite possibly an excess, but since this is supposed to be casual interactions between friends (and siblings) in an empty bar, it felt okay to me, but I hope it doesn't come across as trying too hard.
> 
> B: Oliver isn't a total asshole, just kind of a jerk. He works for his little sister and he's not exactly proud of it.
> 
> C: First time writing Leverage, but I hope I got Parker at least a little right.
> 
> D: Late because I'm terrible at time management, but better late than never, right?
> 
> E: Used 100_women prompt #92: Closed.
> 
> E: @ Lindsey, this is significantly shorter than the ones either you or kwitten wrote; if you want me to do another longer thing I can do a thing in August.
> 
> F: @ Everybody, thanks for reading! (Also, comments, kudos, questions, etc., are always nice!)
> 
> xoxo

“Hey, bank’s closed and so’s I!” Thea growls at the couple still smooching in their booth, pointing one of her brightly polished fingernails in their direction, and they skedaddle soon after.

She catches Felicity and Sara smirking towards the back door, and knows her brother’s finally made it in.

“Ollie, you get to talkin’ ‘bout that dog?” she asks without looking, since she’s busy picking up after every girl that had come around the Blind Bearcat that day.

“Easy, girl. Don’t jump me yet,” he croaks, and she sets down the platter she’s carrying just so she can groan at him properly.

“Hey, you _ain’t_ the only egg in here just so you can cash your checks. You got a _job,_ remember?”

“I was _born_ first, remember?”

“I wasn’t _alive,_ how would I remember?” 

“Well, I remember you. You was a right pain, though nothing like you is now.” 

“And now _you’s_ a drugstore cowboy workin’ for ya sister.” 

“I am not a-" Oliver pushes to protest, but Iris calls out a ‘hello’ at him, and he gets distracted. Thea’s gals were always watching out for her. 

Oliver turns back to face Thea again, and she gives him an expectant look. He picks up the platter she’d set down and heads toward the counter. 

“Dog’s hair’s in the hayburner,” he tells her, tips his hat at the ladies he recognizes, and leaves, startling when he almost bumps into Parker. She’s easy to bump into, since she doesn’t wear ladies’ clothes all that often. Her shoes made no more noise than Oliver’s did - but she was a choicer torpedo than he, at least in Thea’s opinion. 

Thea laughs at him, and she hears him sigh before the back door closes behind him. Parker purses her lips in place of a laugh and continues over to Thea, her blonde hair looking nearly white in the lights of the bar. That’s how it always looks, just like Felicity’s, but Thea still notices it every time she comes in. 

“Well, _hey_ there, Missus Grundy,” Parker teases, and leans in to hug Thea. The back door opens again, and Sophie’s carrying in the bag of their most recent spoils. 

“Whatcha really wanted was in the red car, yanno, not the blue one,” she announces, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. 

“Eh, let the boy work for his living,” asserts Laurel casually as she and her sister join the girls near the back door, greeting the new arrivals. 

“Caper review tonight?” Sara confirms, and the others nod, and as all her employees leave to start preparing the drinks they’ll down during their weekly meeting, Thea ponders how they’ve come so far. From a pack of debs and flappers haphazardly joined together, trying to hold themselves on their own, letting only a choice few men in their lives and around what had once been the Queen family’s bar, to a thriving business of bootleg liquor, sleights of hand, and loaded guns. 

“Nyssa and Tara’ll be round in a bit,” Parker informs Thea, having only poured herself a single shot of whiskey (so far). “They’ve just…got a couple rides to take tonight. Should be done with Merlyn now. We’ll have to see about Rubinek. We all went into tonight knowing he’d be the harder to bump.” 

“He won’t be around long no matter what. Sometimes we just gotta be patient…I’ll send our little canaries out if _those_ girls don’t find time enough to strike him out.” 


End file.
